


Gliding

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Nico di Angelo, But from other POVs, Cute Nico, Everyone figure skates, Leo is a Dork, Multi, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico figure skates, Nico's small af, Nico-centric, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, World Figure Skating Championships, even smaller than leo, hes basically the same size as hazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He zoomed across the ice, making a small scraping sound. The breeze against his face was familiar. Too familiar, like when he and... when he was a kid. Back then this was more fun and he didn't take this as seriously. He jumped, spinning and coming face to face with Percy Jackson. Nico scowled, skating away. He ignored the call of his name, rolling his eyes and turning around."What would you like, your highness?" He scowled, Percy rolled his eyes."Can we talk?"OR,Nico di Angelo is a figure skater, Percy Jackson is an old friend, and Leo Valdez is an absolute idiot. And everyone is done with Nico's denseness and Leo's awkwardness.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gliding

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FIGURE SKATING, SO UH-
> 
> THERE ARE THE TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS SO UHIUWGEG
> 
> AND PERCY AND NICO WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS  
> SO WERE WILL AND NICO
> 
> FRANK DECIDED TO BUT OUT BUT HAZEL STAYED DIUWGETUWIEO

_Deep breath. In, pause._

_Out, let it go_.

Nico walked onto the ice, remembering what his mother taught him. He started moving, letting his feet take him off onto the ice. The scrapes seemed deafening, almost as if making sure he would never escape the familiar feeling of his feet feeling the vibrations of the bumps. Slowly, he started getting faster and faster. He spun around, hopping up off the ground and landing with a thump. He put his arms out, only to be restricted by the jacket he was wearing. Sighing, he glided away toward the gate and set his jacket down, stretching out his limbs before continuing off into the ring of ice.

He gained more speed, spinning around and hopping up _._ Let loose. He let a small smile creep up onto his face. The wind making a small sound in his ears as he spun and glided around, hopping and turning. 

Like old times, he zoomed across the ice, making a small scraping sound. The breeze against his face was familiar. Too familiar, like when he and... when he was a kid. Back then this was more fun and he didn't take this as seriously. He jumped, spinning and coming face to face with Percy Jackson. Nico scowled, skating away. He ignored the call of his name, rolling his eyes and turning around.

"What would you like, your highness?" He scowled, Percy rolled his eyes. "Can we talk?" 

"No." Nico promptly said, opening the gate. "Will broke his ankle." Nico stopped. 

_That means he can't skate._  
He can't fucking skate.   
He can't win the championships with Percy.

Percy wanted him to join them in the championships.

"I want you to join us in the championships." He groaned, skating away. "Nico." He sighed, ignoring Percy and sitting on the bench. He began to untie and slip off his skates. "Nico." Sigh. "Neeks." Sigh. "Nico..." Another sigh. "I'll tell you what happened to-" He stopped. His fists bawled up, he gritted his teeth. "Fine." He growled, looking at the other boy. "How many?" He asked. 

"5. Including me," Percy said. "Can I meet them, so I know what I'm getting into?" He asked.

"Yea! C'mon." 

___

Nico looked at the team, he didn't recognize anyone but Hazel. Hazel gasped, running over and hugging him tightly. "NICO!" She shouted, smiling. He looked at the others following her. There was an elfish looking boy, a tall blonde (2.0. Nobody will ever replace Will), and a girl who looked something like Reyna's type. They quickly introduced themself. The ripoff tall blonde was named Jason, he looked like he would make a good pair with Hazel or Piper. Speaking of Piper, she looked like she could pair with almost everyone. Almost like... Almost like... her.

"Nico!" Nico jumped, seeing a hand in front of him. He looked up, meeting eyes with Leo. "Oh, sorry." Nico shook the boy's hand, nodding and turning to Percy. "So.. uh.." Nico paused. Percy cracked a grin. "You still a bender?" He asked. Nico let out a breathy laugh. "No, not anymore." Nico shook his head, looking back at Hazel. "How did Will break his ankle?" He asked. Hazel winced, everyone slumped. "He.. had it broken purposefully." Nico got up from his crouched position leaning on the wall. "What? You mean he broke it him-" "No! no! He... Luke castellan broke it, and he got off the hook." Nico scoffed. "You mean that-" "Nico," Percy said, making Nico looked at him.

He had _the_ look. Nico huffed, crossing his arms and going back to crouching against the wall. "Okay! Uhm... Let's get to work. We have to get used to how Nico rolls." Percy said, looking at the others. "We're starting today??" Nico asked, looking at the decorated skates in the older boy's hand.

"Yes. the competition is in 2 months." Percy turned to the others. "Okay! Get dressed. Nico, c'mon. I have a uniform for you." 

___

Nico stared at the skates, feeling a form of nostalgia pool in his stomach. "Neeks. Get dressed." Percy said, looking at the skates. It went silent. "Are those just a replica of... her skates?" Percy nodded, Nico felt a small smile make its way onto his face. "C'mon! They're excited to see you on the ice." Percy smiled, watching him look at the mirror. Nico nodded, grabbing the skates and walking beside the others. He pulled them on, ignoring the looks from the others.

"Okay! Neeks, show us what you got." Nico sighed, stepping onto the ice. "Is there a specific song?" He asked, turning around. Percy paused. "I-I... I mean-" Nico sighed, stepping back in the box and grabbing his phone. "Hold on..." He tapped a few things, before pausing. "Would you like to pick one?" He asked, looking at Hazel. "Nothing silly." Nico stepped back out, skating around and gliding toward the middle.

Please by Wallows started to play. He rolled his eyes, slowly gliding and gaining speed around the ice. He heard a cheer, and Percy yelled 'do a flip'. "Shut up!" "Do it!" Leo yelled, high fiving Percy. Nico sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Nico did a cartwheel once he gained enough speed. "HELL YEA!" Percy hollered, making Nico laugh. He got faster and faster and lifted his leg so it towered over his head. 

Then the song was done, and he huffed. "I hate you," he said, skating back towards the gate. "You have to skate with each and every one of us to give us all a taste of your... speed and all that." Percy made a hand gesture. Nico groaned, grabbing the water bottle. "I'm smaller than every one of you. How's that gonna work?" He asked, looking at Hazel. "Besides Hazel." He said, looking back at the others. "Somehow. Let's go." Percy stepped onto the ice, Nico following. Nico sighed, looking at Percy. "How are we doing this?" He asked, skating to the middle. "Kings and foe?" Percy shrugged. Nico nodded. "HAZEL! I NEED A CROWN!" Nico yelled, cracking a smile. Percy rolled his eyes. 

Hazel slid the crown on the ice, Nico grabbed it and put it on his head. "So... the foe kills the king?" He asked. Percy nodded. "I assume I'm the foe?" Percy asked. Nico nodded. The music started playing and Nico took a deep breath. He started gliding back, spinning, and doing double-toes. Percy started going faster, slowly making his way after Nico. Nico rolled his eyes at the stupid performance, laughing as the chase began. "Oh my god, it's hard keeping up with you!" Percy groaned, doing a double-toe. 

He ducked and spun away from Percy, eventually, Percy made a gun motion and Nico stopped, He slowly collapsed, and that was it. "Okay! Done! We are never doing that stupid performance again." Nico laughed, Percy nodded. "Hazel! You're up!" Nico groaned, flipping off Percy. "I need a break." "You'll get one after Leo." 

Nico sighed, following Hazel out into the wide space. They slowly started gliding around each other, staring at each other and cracking up. "Start the fucking music! I'm getting dizzy." Nico said, reaching out his hand. Slowly, Hazel came closer and closer. They swirled around each other, grabbing each other's hands and gliding on one foot. Nico let go, spinning around and hopping up.

Hazel followed suit, they both cracked up and fell to the ground after a few minutes. Rolling on their sides and basically cackling. "Okay! Let's go." Nico was dragged back to the gate, Hazel was sat on the bench. "Jason, we're skipping you because you and he have similar techniques... Piper. Let's go." Piper got up, following Nico out. Nico observed her stance, mostly because she was the most difficult to decipher and pay attention to.

The music started and they started gliding around. Nico sped up, doing a triple-toe and gliding on one foot backward. He let his foot down, watching Piper glide after and around him. "Try to keep up!" Nico spun around, picking up speed and listening to the 'Hey!' that followed after him.

"Okay! Good..." Percy muttered, looking at Leo. Leo groaned. "Good luck, it's hard to keep up with him." Piper huffed, sitting on the bench. Leo followed Nico, they paused. "Why is he so small??" Leo called, making Percy bend over and laugh. "HE'S THE SHORTEST ON THE TEAM!" Percy waved a hand. "HEY!" Leo cried, making Nico cackle. Leo shoved Nico jokingly, only to be shoved back. They laughed, regaining composure. A song came on, and they snapped their heads to each other, then at the others. "Isn't his a sensual pair song??" Nico called, "I wanna see how you can do with it!" Percy called. Nico sighed, then held out his hand. "Just follow my lead," Nico said.

Leo grabbed his hand. Nico glared at Percy and Hazel. Nico lifted a leg, Leo following shortly after. They spun forward in a circle, laughing slightly. Nico eventually spun around and lifted his leg above his head. Leo glided around the boy, they repeated his before Nico finally sped up, turning around and gliding backward with a smug expression faced at Leo. Leo rolled his eyes, speeding up and circling around Nico. Nico started becoming more and more productive, while Leo was still working on it. How did he make this look good? He eventually said 'fuck it' and just started doing his own little tricks. "How long is this fucking song?!" Nico called.

He was spinning in circles while holding hands with Leo. "There's only 2 more minutes left!" Percy called back. Nico sighed, "Okay! We're gonna do our own thing for about 30 seconds, then rejoin and start doing.. whatever." Nico nodded. "Jesus fucking christ. You are so hard to keep up with." Leo sighed. Nico laughed, and let Leo go.

Nico was lost for a second before he started doing hops and tricks. Leo was doing the same thing, spinning around and kneeling every once and a while. They rejoined and started holding hands again. "How do you feel about being touchy?" Leo asked, Nico, shrugged. "This is supposed to be a sensual song," Nico said. Leo grinned, "Let me take the lead." Nico nodded. Leo pulled him toward his chest, spinning Nico around. They both cackled.

The song ended with Nico leaning on his arms while on his back with Leo crouching beside him, leaning a bit over the top of him. "That was... surprisingly... perfect. For Leo." Leo looked offended. "HEY!" He called. Nico laughed, shaking his head. "Okay! Practice over! Uh... Have a nice day!" Percy said. Nico cheered, doing a small dance and skating over to the gate.

"Nico! Leo! C'mere-" They were in the middle of slipping off their skates, Nico slid him off. Leo following behind a few seconds later. "Whatever you're doing." They paused. "Keep doing it. Practice alone maybe. You two seem like you would be a great team." Percy said, making them look at each other. 

Okay then. Nico shrugged. "We could stay behind and practice." Leo offered. Nico nodded. "Sure. I don't have any place to be." Leo smiled. "Cool." They walked back to get their skates on. 


End file.
